Electric motors as a rule comprise a stator housing and as a rule a terminal box or an electronics housing, in which electrical and in particular electronic components for controlling the electric motor are arranged. Thereby, it is known for such an electronics housing to be arranged on the peripheral side or radial side of the stator housing. Thereby, the electronics housing as a rule has a length which is shorter or equal to that of the stator housing. As a rule, a fan is arranged at a first axial end of the stator housing and this fan serves for cooling the electric motor, in order to lead away the waste heat which occurs in the stator housing and electronics housing. Cooling ribs can be formed on the electronics housing and/or on the stator housing, and an airflow, which is produced by the fan, flows over these cooling ribs in a cooling manner.
A large quantity of heat which is to be led away above all occurs in the electronics housing, in particular if a frequency converter is arranged in the electronics housing.